Conflict
by alfakyn-elf
Summary: Tauriel's first meeting with dwarves after a long absence is quite not what she expected. Same story as "Reflection" just in Tauriel's POV. Also an announcement! Please review. Thanks lovely little elves, dwarves, and hobbits. 3


**Author's note: I am writing this fanfiction along with an announcement: I will be writing a chaptered fanfiction in the POV of Kili dating past what we've seen in Desolation of Smaug, coming soon! I'm not sure whether to put my Supernatural and Inheritance Cycle on hold to do this fanfiction or to wait. Perhaps if I get many people that say they will read it if I do it it will sway my decision. (; But enjoy this; it's going to be the same as Reflection, but in Tauriel's POV. Be sure to review this as well as my other works! Enjoy. x**

* * *

Tauriel shoved the dwarf into his cell quite roughly. She heard the other elves searching that blasted blond dwarf _again_. They hadn't quite succeeded in finding all of his hidden blades, and it seemed by the elvish curses that were being admitted from the other cell that the elf had just found another. She could see the dwarf in her own cell smiling in amusement, of which she shot him a look until he took notice of her.

"Aren't you going to search me?" He asked, cocking his head slightly to the side, malicious glint in his eyes. "I could have anything down my trousers." The dwarf's words caused a sort of thrill to go through Tauriel, something of which she was slightly ashamed of. As she shut the door to the cell, she muttered quickly.

"Or nothing." She was satisfied to see the shocked expression plain across the dwarf's face, and she could tell that he was expecting a different reaction from her entirely. She seemed proud of herself. That smile was quickly loosened when she noticed Legolas watching her with interest and poorly concealed jealousy. As she passed the Prince, she stopped.

"He is quite tall for a dwarf, don't you think?" She asked, without entirely meaning to. She felt her cheeks color slightly at the comment, and she hurried off before Legolas could see it plain on her face.

"Yes, but not any less ugly!" Legolas called after her, but she had already gone.

* * *

"I've noticed that my son grows very fond of you." Tauriel had gone to report to the King, and now they had somehow gotten on the topic of Legolas. Thranduil's admission caused Tauriel to hide her face from view as she thought. She had not known that her affection had been directed back at hers as well. It left a small smile on her face, and the dwarf from before was entirely forgotten.

She remembered her place. "But I could only assume you would allow your son to pursue a lowly Silvan elf such as myself." Her words were proven true when Thranduil spoke again, this time behind her.

"You are right, I would not. Just make sure that you do not lead him where there is no hope." Tauriel's words shattered slightly, but she knew that there would be no hope in that matter; Thranduil was right. Legolas needed to wed someone fit for the throne, someone of Royal birth.

She nodded her head in acknowledgment, refrained from eye contact, and then fled from the King's presence. She needed to think.

* * *

She found herself back at the cell blocks, where the dwarves were all sitting, wallowing in their hopelessness. She heard the break of something against the wood, and she peered down curiously. It was a small black stone, and it had come out of the cell of the handsome dwarf from before. "What is this?" Her voice betrayed her curiosity as she bent down to pick up the stone, lifting it to the light to peer at it. There were dwarvish runes etched into the polished rock, but she had never learned to read such a thing.

"It's nothing."

She glanced over at the dwarf, whose hand was still outstretched from before, when he was trying to reach for it. There was an almost pained look on his face, as if he couldn't pair to part with the stone, and it made Tauriel's heart throb painfully. "If it is nothing, then perhaps I shall keep it." She said it in attempts to remind the dwarf who was in command here, but she knew that she would never be able to cause the dwarf such pain. She smiled at him softly, and then fingered the writing on the stone. "What is written here?"

A wistful sigh escaped the dwarf's lips. "A promise to my mother. A promise to return to her, safe and sound. He attempted to stretch even further out of his imprisonment, and Tauriel felt exceptionally sympathetic. Her own parents had been killed when she was a wee thing; she could only imagine the mother's worry of her child never being able to return to her. It was that thought that caused her to hand the stone back over to him.

Their eyes brushed each other's momentarily, and then he was commenting on the party goings above and Tauriel could do nothing but listen. She realized she very much liked talking with this dwarf, and wouldn't mind sitting down here for hours doing it.

And that's just what she did.

* * *

**AN: That's all folks! I realize I might have gotten some of the words wrong from the movie, but I can't find it anywhere online so I had to just try and remember from when I saw it. Tell me what you think, and if any of you have any requests/ideas of future little fics that you want me to write, just shoot me a message or review it on here! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
